The "Regulation Gordon Conference" is a unique meeting in that it assembles an extremely diverse group of scientists unified by their interest in regulation of gene activity and cellular function. Experimental organisms range from phage and bacteria through yeast and other lower eukaryotes to higher organisms from flies to man. The experimental methodologies represented range from genetics, recombinant DNA, through enzymology, cytology, to X-ray crystallography. Scientists with these diverse backgrounds are brought together in an atmosphere that promotes easy exchange of information. The resulting conference has proven extremely valuable and exciting in the past. This year we hope to emphasize emerging new biological phenomena while continuing to include the latest results on systems of ongoing interest. Examples are: effect of physical state of DNA on gene expression, host parasite interactions, relationship between the cell cycle and cytoskeletal proteins, development as seen from standpoint of both single genes and overall strategy, metastable regulatory switches and regulation of membrane phenomena, transposition, global regulation of gene networks. We are requesting funds to support travel and conference fees for key speakers who would otherwise be unable to contribute to the meeting.